Such a storage device is disclosed in WO-2004/112541-A1, which discloses e.g. a wire basket with a fastening device that allows the basket to be releasably attached to a vertical carrier element, which is provided with slots.
A problem associated with such storage devices is how to make the storage device more versatile, e.g. capable of storing smaller objects.